


Fake It Like You Love Me

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bad Decisions, Cheating, Drunk Sex, HP: EWE, Just Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Strings Attached, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slight Pain Kink, bountiful uses of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Harry looked at the blonde across from him before taking another shot. With firewhiskey dancing around his belly, he cleared his throat. "I don't even know why I came to you," he explained helplessly, a slur to his voice. Harry didn't either, if he was honest.





	Fake It Like You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the song "Fuck away the Pain" By Divide the Day.

Harry looked at the blonde across from him before taking another shot. With firewhiskey dancing around his belly- the fifth shot that evening- he cleared his throat. Draco had one hand in his hair, the other circling the amber coloured liquid. It was his fifth as well, but he didn't drink it as fast as Harry. Draco stifled a sob, downing the drink and watched Harry pour another.

"I don't even know why I came to you," he explained helplessly, a slur to his voice. Harry didn't either if he was honest. Draco just showed up on his doorstep after ten years of Draco completely vanishing. The only reason that Draco was inside his house was that Harry had renewed the wards on Grimmauld Place with ties to his magic signature. If he knew them, they were allowed to the front door. When the wards shifted, he thought it was maybe Hermione. Platinum blonde cut into his vision instead.

"Because Pansy is in America?" Draco gave a dry laugh. He drained his cup one more time and reached out for the bottle of firewhiskey, but Harry stopped him. "I think you've had enough."

"Don't hold out on me, Potter. I've been cheated on." Harry thought for a moment- though, with a whiskey-addled brain, he couldn't do much of that- before emptying the bottle in Draco's cup. He drank it as if it were water and he was dying of thirst. "Ten-" His voice cracked as he tried to talk. "Ten fucking years." Harry nodded. " _Hey, the war is over, we're free to be ourselves. Wanna fuck around with me for a while?_ Fucking prick."

Harry finally drank his sixth drink. "You gotta kind of figure he wasn't emotionally involved when, as out quote it directly from you, you stopped fucking only three years later and just stayed around." Draco threw up two fingers and started to run his finger along the rim of his glass.

"I didn't figure the prick was cheating on me."

"Why didn't you assume it the first time he came home smelling like sex?"

"Stupid... prick..." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Such an extensive vocabulary."

"Fuck..." He looked up from his glass, locking eyes with Harry. "Fuck me," Draco whispered breathily.

"What?" Harry wasn't sure if the alcohol made him mishear Draco, or if he imagined it entirely.

"I want you to fuck me." Harry felt his eyes go wide.

"That's a bad idea." Draco stood, walking over and shifting his body over Harry's. They were both too heavy for the steadiness of the chair and Harry could hear it creaking. It was also not meant for two people as it was rather small.

"I don't think so," Draco mumbled, pushing his hands into Harry's hair. When he pulled, tendrils of pleasure raked their way to his belly. His lips ghosted over Harry's as he talked. "I think it's a great idea." Harry had little self-control on his own, and alcohol wasn't helping that. "Please." Whatever coherent thought he might have been trying to have slipped his mind as he leaned forward, capturing Draco's lips. The blonde hummed above him and opened his mouth for Harry, who pushed his tongue in. Draco made the most obscene sound that went right to his dick.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Draco, Harry stood, feeling Draco wrap his legs around his hips. They made their way up the stairs, ignoring the pictures on the wall as they protested when he pushed Draco against the wall. The first bedroom- usually a guest bedroom- was the one they chose, Harry barely able to get the door closed before dropping Draco on the bed. Pulling Draco's shirt free, he licked a path up his abdomen, stopping briefly to scrape his teeth against one pert nipple before pulling the shirt all the way off.

Draco started to pull at his shirt weakly, so Harry stripped it off in one quick motion before starting on Draco's belt. His fingers were fumbling as he tried. "Fucking-" He grabbed his wand and vanished the clothes. He spread Draco's legs, diving down almost immediately, licking the leaking head of his dick. Draco hissed, his hips twitching up. There would have been a time where Harry would be gentle, but now is not that time. He reached into his drawer, getting the lube and a condom- he liked to be prepared.

coating his fingers, Harry started to feel around the entrance and felt pleasure rolling in his belly as he watched his fingers slip in without much effort. He let out a moan watching his finger slide deeper. He pushed in a second finger watched Draco's hips roll into the motion. Harry thrust his fingers, spreading and wiggling them causing Draco to moan out. When the other man sat up, Harry had to pull his fingers away so not to have his hand crushed. Draco slid his hands into Harry's hair, pulling him up to a messy kiss. "It's enough." He mumbled, eyes lust blown and cheeks flushed.

"But-"

"I want it to hurt." Harry couldn't deny that the statement made his dick twitch.

"Right." He mentioned, breathily. "Right, yea. On your knees." A wild look came across Draco's features and he shifted around. Harry grabbed the condom, but when he looked up, he forgot what he was doing. Draco's knees were spread apart and his toes were digging into the blanket. His chest was touching the bed so his back was bent, arching beautifully.

Harry scrambled to get the condom on, coating himself with more lube, before lining himself with Draco's opening. "Don't- don't be gent-ah!" Harry shoved his hips forward, pushing all the way into Draco. "Fuck, fuck-" Harry pulled out almost all the way out, grabbing Draco's hips and digging his nails into the flesh before jerking his hips in again. The pace was fast and brutal and Draco was making the most obscene noises that mingled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Draco was mouthing something so Harry pulled him up. "Pull- pull my-"

"Fucking hell." Harry wrapped his fist tightly around blonde hair and pulled, using his hair as leverage to go faster and deeper. Draco was all but screaming as he began to thrust his hips back. At a specific movement, Draco screamed out, his hips faltering, so Harry took it upon himself to move as fast as he could.

"Don't- don't stop." Harry's thighs were aching and his arms were sore, but he couldn't even dream of stopping anytime soon. "Don't stop!" Draco tightened around him and he hissed but didn't stop moving as Draco's body went taut and he moaned his way through his orgasm. Draco collapsed and Harry turned him around.

"I'm not done with you yet." sliding his body up, he lifted Draco's hips onto his thighs and pushed in, watching Draco's eyes flutter closed. One hand on Draco's chest, the other digging crescent-shaped marks into his thigh, Harry began to thrust his hips.

"Fuck-" Draco choked out, his hands bunching in the blanket under them. He kept moving at the same pace as before as best he could. Harry's hand slipped, touching Draco's throat. He was going to apologize, but Draco's eyes became unfocused and his dick twitched to life.

"That's-" Draco began to nod furiously. With a shaky breath, Harry put both his hands around Draco's throat. He was dubious about this, so he put Draco's hand on his shoulder. While shifting his hips in and out, he tightened his fingers, watching Draco's dick leaking at the feeling. When he felt Draco tapping his shoulder, he loosened his grip, thrusting again.

He pulled in ragged breaths like they were the last he would take. When he nodded again, Harry tightened his fingers, watching Draco's eyes going blurry. He thrust his hips hard against Draco, the blonde tapping his shoulder again. Harry pulled his hands from Draco's throat, pushing his knees up against his chest. The most guttural, primal noises were falling out of Draco, well beyond the point of coherent words. When Harry felt Draco's nails digging into his back, he hissed, feeling the blunt shape making grooves into his skin.

Draco seemed like he couldn't keep his hands still, going from Harry's back to the bed to his own hair to tangling into Harry's as he arched his back. Draco moaned weakly as his body twitched and he came again, this time barely there. "Fuck. One more." He shifted Draco around- the man pliant and shaking- to on his knees. He grabbed Draco's hands, pressing them into the wall with one hand and used his other to spread Draco's thighs. When he pushed in this time, Draco couldn't seem to keep his mouth closed, moans and incoherent babble falling out of his mouth. He mumbled something, so Harry leaned closer.

"H- harder." Harry groaned in his throat, shifting slightly so he could drive into Draco harder and faster. Draco was thrusting back as best he could, his body writhing. One of Harry's hands pulled at his hair, making Draco scream out in pleasure before Harry leaned in, sinking his teeth into the soft jointed flesh between his neck and shoulder. Closing his eyes, Harry fucked into Draco, following the pleasure shooting through his body, groaning against the skin as he rode out his orgasm, his free hand coming down to wrap around Draco's dick, moving his hand in time with his own thrusts.

When Harry collapsed, Draco was under him breathing just as heavy, if not heavier than Harry was. Pulling out with a wince, Harry plopped to the side, grabbing his wand to clean everything. He barely realized he was curling around Draco's body as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 

When Harry woke up, his body was satisfied and sore at the same time, and very much alone. Pulling on sleep pants, he made his way to the kitchen, yawning as he did. Making himself something to drink that was definitely not alcohol, he sat at the table. Instead of the usual centrepiece, the table had a bottle of amber liquid that he immediately recognized as muggle whiskey. Picking it up, he watched as a piece of paper fluttered to the surface of the table. Looking at it, he grinned at the address to send an owl. He was definitely going to use this in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
